Sparkling!
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION! ... Deux hommes, une cerise, de la neige, du soleil! Ou comment faire un résumé pourri pour vous forcer à lire la fic! Mwahaha! RyuXShu! Parce que y'en a pas assez, et qu'ils sont trop bien ensemble!


**Auteur:** Zai!^^

**Sujet :** Gravitation

**Genre:** Hum… Hot ? (Comment ça c'est pas un genre ?)

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! lol me voilà de retour après un long moment, ne ? ^^… Alors déjà, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de celles qui suivent ma traduction de Princess of Tennis, non non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic bien au contraire ! Le dernier chapitre est en fait déjà traduit, mais comme il me reste l'épilogue à traduire, je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de poster le tout ! Je vous demande de patienter encore un peu ! GOMEN NASAI ! T.T

Bon ceci mis à part, je reviens donc avec une nouvelle **traduction** ! Je suis récemment retombée dans Gravitation et voue un culte (et encore le mot est faible) à mon très cher Ryu-chan ! lol… Comment ne pas l'aimer, vraiment ?... Bref, ci suit les détails de la fic !

**Détails:** Le titre originel est « Sparkling » et comme je trouve que le traduire en « Brillant » ou même « Etincelant » pue en fait, j'ai préféré le garder comme tel ! Mais si vous avez des idées, je suis prenante ! =)… Bien sûr, la fic n'est pas à moi mais à **Lances** et si ça vous tente de la lire en anglais, je vous met le lien : .net/s/2868017/1/

**Note de l'Auteur :** **Rien dans cette histoire n'est à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami**. Je voudrais remercier mon extraordinaire beta **i-satin**, qui a passé énormément de temps à corriger mes fautes dans cette histoire pourrie. J'apprécie vraiment sa gentillesse et ses compétences en termes de correction. - Lances

Voilou, je crois que tout est dit ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et vous savez quoi faire pour me le dire, ne ? =)

Oh et NdA = Note de l'Auteur, NdZ = Note de moi! =p

* * *

**Sparkling**

Un rythme lent, un rythme profond, une musique aussi sensuelle que les mouvements d'une geisha, encore plus indécente que les pensées d'une prostituée du Moulin Rouge. Une musique, trompeuse lorsqu'elle vous leurre et vous séduit une musique qui palpite à travers tout votre corps, sans jamais laisser de trace. Sueur, vêtements qui tombent, formes et parfums excitants envahissant des esprits confus. Boissons intrigantes étanchant la soif créée par des lumières aveuglantes, brûlantes. Air chaud, air froid, tous deux se mélangeant lorsque les portes vitrées s'ouvrent, donnant sur l'énorme balcon qui mène au plus haut toit du gratte-ciel. Bijoux scintillants, fausse modestie, mouvements qui jamais ne cessent; tout espoir abandonné et de nouveau retrouvé, tous péchés oubliés et à nouveau commis.

Sakuma Ryuichi était en train de danser au milieu de la foule envahissant la piste de danse, fiévreux et transpirant, entouré d'étrangers. Il gardait ses yeux constamment fermés, s'immergeant intentionnellement dans un monde qui était complètement sien, autorisant sans pour autant reconnaître ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Des mains allaient et venaient, aussi bien masculines que féminines, le touchant, glissant sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau. Des ongles griffant ses épaules et son cou, lui arrachant de délicieux gémissements, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres humides et à moitié entrouvertes, faisant pencher sa tête en arrière dans une extase masochiste.

Ce soir, Sakuma Ryuichi représentait la luxure à l'état pur. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise en soie blanche, il était encore plus sublime que tous les anges noirs de Lucifer réunis, et encore plus saoul que tout le monde présent dans la salle.

Silencieux, Shindou Shuichi observait son idole de toujours dans l'ombre. Un air concentré, fasciné dans ses yeux, il regardait l'extraordinairement sensationnel homme aux cheveux noirs se frottant contre des inconnus, se balançant au rythme de la musique. Shuichi referma ses doigts autour de sa boisson froide, essayant ainsi d'empêcher ses mains de transpirer. Ryuichi avait maintenant trente-sept ans, mais n'importe qui pouvait encore facilement le confondre avec un homme de _vingt_-sept ans. Shuichi était vraiment reconnaissant en voyant que le temps n'avait su abîmer le chanteur des Nittle Grasper – que ce soit extérieurement ou intérieurement. En six ans, Ryuichi n'avait pratiquement pas changé.

Soupirant profondément, Shuichi souhaita avoir la même chance. Cependant, les dernières années avaient été beaucoup plus sombres pour lui. Son épuisante relation avec Yuki Eiri l'avait lentement changé en un déprimant fantôme, loin du jeune homme joyeux qu'il avait été auparavant et son cœur était tellement enveloppé par ses blessures passées qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore continuer à battre. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela appartenait au passé maintenant un passé très lointain avec Yuki Eiri. Shuichi ne devrait vraiment plus penser à lui après tout, Yuki était reparti à New York depuis deux ans déjà.

Shuichi s'empara de sa boisson avec une passion nouvelle, et s'obligea à ne plus penser à son ancien amant. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et essaya de repérer son entourage. Ils étaient tous assis à la table VIP de la nouvelle boîte de nuit appelée Avalanche, les membres et managers de Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper réunis. En fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tous _assis_, puisque Noriko-chan était appuyé au comptoir du bar avec K et Sakano-san, tous les trois riant, flirtant et semblant tout simplement extraordinaires. Un peu plus loin, Suguru-san était en train d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche d'Uesugi Tatsuha tout en agrippant ses fesses – assez embarrassant à dire vrai, surtout qu'ils étaient exposés à la vue de tout le monde.

Grognant silencieusement, Shuichi dévia son regard ailleurs. Il regarda à sa droite, où Hiro et Ayaka-chan étaient assis, celle-ci à moitié affalée sur les genoux d'Hiro. Elle se faisait un devoir de se blottir contre lui, ayant un besoin maladif d'être le centre d'attention d'Hiro, ce dernier ressemblant à de la pâte à modelé entre les mains de sa petite-amie. Shuichi se pinça l'arrête du nez, dégoûté, et se tourna vers sa gauche.

Seguchi-san se trouvait de ce côté, complètement vautré sur le canapé noir, pâle et tellement saoul qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'asseoir correctement. Environ une quinzaine de verres de whiskey, vides, se trouvait devant lui, et Shuichi se demandait secrètement comment il pouvait encore gardait ses yeux ouverts. Mais Tohma avait tous les droits d'essayer et de réussir à se noyer dans l'alcool ce soir, pensa Shuichi après tout, ils avaient à la base tous fini ici à cause de l'annonce mortelle affectant tout le Japon : Nittle Grapser avait décidé de se séparer ce soir. Ou plus précisément, _Sakuma Ryuichi_ avait pris cette soudaine décision, tout de suite après le dernier concert de leur tournée de six mois. Sans explication d'ailleurs, créant ainsi le plus gros scandale de tous les temps.

Voila pourquoi Seguchi Tohma se saoulait. Et continuait à se saouler un peu plus.

Et pendant que Tohma se noyait dans l'alcool, l'adorable coupable qu'était Sakuma-san continuait de danser, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Shuichi se retrouva à le fixer. Sakuma-san était ensorcelant. Shuichi pouvait sentir sa gorge se contracter avec émotion à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sakuma-san se léchait les lèvres au milieu de la foule ou incliner sa tête en arrière, les lumières de la piste de danse éclairant son visage. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la beauté extérieure de Sakuma-san qui le rendait si spécial aux yeux de Shuichi. Il était aussi magnifique à l_'intérieur_, et Shuichi le savait sûrement mieux que tout le monde. Parce que, lorsque les temps avaient été difficiles, lorsque le jeune et inexpérimenté artiste qu'il était, avait été incapable de supporter la pression du monde musical, Sakuma Ryuichi avait été à ses côtés comme un ange gardien dévoué.

C'était _ça_ la vraie beauté cachée derrière le sublime visage de Sakuma Ryuichi.

Les pensées de Shuichi furent interrompues lorsque Sakano-san ramena une nouvelle tournée de boissons à leur table, réussissant avec surprise à ne rien faire tomber. Shuichi réalisa qu'il avait en fait encore soif, et choisit le cocktail au reflet orange avec une cerise sur le dessus. Le goût était fort à cause de l'alcool et aussi un peu salé, mais il était prêt à boire n'importe quoi pour éloigner ses pensées de Sakuma-san. Ce n'était vraiment pas _convenable_ de désirer quelqu'un qui (a) n'était sûrement pas gay, et (b) ne réalisait même pas qu'il était sexy. En d'autres mots, Shuichi avait l'impression de désirer un innocent gamin, même si Sakuma-san n'était vraiment _plus_ un enfant. Shuichi l'avait vu se changer plusieurs fois déjà. De sous-vêtements qui plus est.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la piste de danse une fois de plus, même s'il essaya vainement de les arrêter. Ils repérèrent instantanément les hanches de Ryuichi, se balançant en rythme, comme s'il s'agissait déjà d'une vieille habitude. Comment Ryuichi pouvait-il avoir encore autant d'énergie pour continuer à danser ainsi, alors qu'il venait de donner un gigantesque concert de deux heures avec Tohma et Noriko quelques heures auparavant ? Le chanteur était sur la piste de danse depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait encore glissé une drogue dans sa boisson ? Shuichi décida intérieurement de vérifier les pupilles de Ryuichi quand il reviendrait à leur table.

Se sentant plutôt frustré, Shuichi attrapa la cerise se baignant dans son verre. Il la piqua avec le bâton de son cocktail et la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux, l'examinant avec forte concentration. Tournant le bâton entre ses doigts, il se demandait à quoi servait vraiment cette décoration. Pourquoi décorait-on les boissons avec des cerises à la base ? Shuichi n'avait jamais compris. En quoi était-ce une bonne chose de noyer une cerise dans du jus d'orange et de la tequila? Ou même : en quoi était-ce bien pour la tequila d'avoir une belle baie rouge et ronde ? (NdZ : il a des pensées bizarres quand même…)

Curieux, Shuichi rapprocha la cerise de ses lèvres et la lécha. C'était la chose la plus sucrée qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Souriant, il la roula entre ses lèvres, réalisant à quel point elle était collante. Elle devait probablement contenir 70 pourcents de sucre et 80 pourcents d'alcool. Ravi, Shuichi commença à la grignoter. Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin avant de sentir deux mains fermes s'appuyaient sur ses cuisses. (NdZ : Oh oh, mais qui voila ?)

« Hey là, Sparkling »

Shuichi ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux – ou son sens du toucher, puisque ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient soudainement en feu. C'était Sakuma Ryuichi, à genoux devant lui, complètement éblouissant. Ses joues roses semblaient chaudes, ses yeux irradiants de joie, aussi brillants que les quatre piercings posés sur le lobe de son oreille. Shuichi retira la cerise de sa bouche et fixa son vis-à-vis. S'était-il tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'objet de ses fantasmes arriver ?

« S-S-Sakuma-san ? Je, euh… Je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé. » C'était ridicule, mais bon.

Les mains de Ryuichi glissèrent un peu plus loin sur les cuisses de Shuichi, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Shuichi se sentit devenir dur en quelques secondes, rien qu'à l'idée que les mains de Ryuichi étaient proches de son entrejambe. (NdZ : Rapide le Shu-chan…)

« Que… » Ryuichi se lécha les lèvres. Il était en train de fixer ce que Shuichi était toujours entre de tenir près de sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Shu-chan ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Shuichi plaça le fruit devant leurs nez. « Euh…une cerise ? »

Ryuichi se pencha un peu plus, examinant attentivement la baie rouge malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Soudainement, dans un mouvement brusque, il pencha sa tête en avant et essaya de l'attraper entre ses dents. Cependant, le sixième sens de Shuichi lui avait en quelque sorte permis d'anticiper cette attaque, et il se pencha instinctivement en arrière avant que Ryuichi ne puisse mordre la cerise. C'est ainsi que Ryuichi, au lieu de sa cible première, se vit attraper la lèvre inférieure de Shuichi entre ses dents.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. Ryuichi se retira immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, Shuichi semblant aussi confus que Ryuichi, alors qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle brûlant de l'autre homme sur sa bouche. Ce contact brusque et intime fit trembler les mains de Shuichi et lui remua l'estomac. C'était presque un baiser, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était encore _plus_ érotique. Lentement, Ryuichi se recula et regarda Shuichi avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu t'es reculé, Shu-chan ? »

Rougissant, Shuichi se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, mais il essaya tout de même de sauver la situation. Pour leur propre bien. « Tu étais trop pressé, Sakuma-san… Je crois bien que c'est _ma_ cerise. Je n'ai aucune intention de te la donner. »

Ryuichi le provoqua alors avec un sourire espiègle. « C'est ce que tu dis. Mais, je pense que ta cerise s'est déjà faite engloutie il y a six ans de ça par Eiri-san. Donc, celle-là _ne peut pas_ être la tienne. » (NdZ : mwahaha bien joué Ryu xD)

La bouche de Shuichi s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Sakuma Ryuichi. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre son tendre et innocent Ryu-chan parler de sex et être plutôt connaisseur sur le sujet ? C'était trop étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange. Il était de notoriété publique que Ryuichi parlait la plupart du temps de n'importe quoi, n'insérant des phrases cohérentes entre deux inepties qu'en de rares occasions. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool qui l'avait consumé ce soir ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que Tohma avait forcé Ryuichi a laissé Kumagoro chez lui cette fois-ci, et Ryuichi avait ainsi momentanément _oublié_ d'être bizarre ?

Shuichi se secoua la tête et rit. « Je ne comprends pas ta logique, Sakuma-san. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si cette cerise ne peut pas être la mienne, alors ce n'est pas la tienne non plus ! Je parie que ta cerise s'est faite engloutie _des années de ça_ déjà. »

« En fait, Sparkling, je suis encore plutôt intacte. » Ryuichi lui lança un clin d'œil. « Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme. »

« Oh. » Shuichi baissa son regard, rougissant. « Oh. » (NdZ : c'est moi ou il est lent ?)

« Ouai, c'est ça. Abandonne, t'es à court d'arguments. » Ryuichi envahit l'espace de Shuichi une fois de plus –même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté- et releva le menton du plus jeune avec son index. « Cette cerise est à moi. _Toute_ à moi. »

« Pas question. » Un rideau de cheveux roses tomba devant le visage de Shuichi alors qu'il secouait sa tête. Quelque chose changea à l'intérieur de lui, réveillant son côté charnel et primitif, ses yeux devenant ceux d'un prédateur. « Alors tu veux te faire quelques cerises, hein ? Je parie que je peux te montrer comment on s'y prend. »

Avec une extrême lenteur, Shuichi rapprocha le bâton de cocktail et la cerise près de sa bouche. Ses yeux fixant toujours ceux de Ryuichi, il enroula ses lèvres autour du bâton et lécha légèrement la cerise jusqu'à l'avoir complètement en bouche. Il montra le bâton vide à Ryuichi, et croqua alors brusquement dans la cerise. Un jus rose jaillit du fruit, le liquide sucré coulant le long des lèvres de Shuichi.

« Ca suffit ! » siffla Ryuichi, sa respiration devenant brusque et rapide. « _Ca_ suffit ! »

Enfonçant une main derrière la tête de Shuichi, Ryuichi rapprocha sa bouche de celle de l'autre homme en un mouvement rapide, entraînant Shuichi dans le plus profond French kiss qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Shuichi haleta lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre caresser la sienne avec gourmandise. Le baise continua, et continua… à tel point que Shuichi pensa qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Sachant qu'il perdrait bientôt pieds à moins de se tenir à quelque chose de solide, Shuichi attrapa ce qui était le plus proche de lui, à savoir la ceinture du pantalon en cuir noir de Sakuma Ryuichi.

Ryuichi rompit le baiser et regarda curieusement le jeune homme. « Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger. »

Le self-control de Shuichi l'avait quitté depuis quelques minutes déjà, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de secoué la tête. « Je… Non. Ca ne me dérange pas. Du tout. »

Ryuchi se rapprocha du corps de Shuichi pour finir assis à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa alors les joues de Shuichi entre ses mains, lui pencha la tête en arrière et recommença à l'embrasser. Leurs langues se querellaient dans la bouche de Shuichi, et le chanteur de Bad Luck était submergé par un plaisir tel qu'il pensait qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir.

Ou jouir sans autres raisons dans son pantalon.

« Ryu-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Arrête ça tout de suite!_ »

C'était Noriko-chan, se tenant debout devant eux, plus en colère que jamais, les mains sur les hanches. Elle attrapa les cheveux en bataille de Ryuichi et le tira brusquement en arrière. « Tu te souviens qu'on est en public ? N'importe qui pourrait prendre une photo, et tu regretterais alors ce que tu viens de faire ! Bon sang, tu étais pratiquement en train de _bouffer_ Shindou-kun ! Tu veux ruiner sa carrière, comme tu viens de le faire avec la tienne ce soir ? »

Ryuichi lui lança un regard noir, blessé par ses mots, et lui tourna le dos. « Je ne blesserais jamais Shuichi. Ou sa carrière. Pas consciemment. »

« Ouai, et bien, tu es incroyablement doué pour tout foutre en l'air sans même essayer. » Noriko leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si tu n'avais pas créé un scandale suffisamment grand en quittant Grasper ! Pense un peu à ce que les gens diraient si ils apprenaient que tu te tapes le leader et chanteur de Bad Luck ! »

« Oh pardon, Noriko-chan, je suis trop bourré pour penser. Mais dis moi… Qu'est-ce qu'ils _penseraient_ ? » fit Ryuichi, énervé.

« Ils penseraient que Shindou-kun est la raison pour laquelle Grasper se sépare, voyons ! » hurla Noriko. « Ce qui veut dire que tous nos fans s'en prendraient à Bad Luck ! Et vu le nombre de fans que nous avons… en comptant ceux qui sont fans de Nittle Grasper et de Bad Luck… tu vois où je veux en venir j'en suis sûre. »

Ryuichi abandonna, fermant ses yeux et soupirant. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Pico, pico Noriko-chan a toujours raison et baka, baka Sakuma-san est toujours un crétin. »

Shuichi se releva, les mains sur les hanches, furieux. « J'en ai assez de vos conneries. Noriko-chan, le problème est réglé. Je m'en vais. Et Sakuma-san? »

Surpris et un peu anxieux, l'autre chanteur vit les yeux de Shuichi devenir aussi froid que de la glace en se tournant vers lui. « Huh ? »

« Si tu veux t'amuser avec quelqu'un, fais en sorte que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois. » Shuichi attrapa le verre le plus proche de lui, l'avala d'une traite et quitta le bar.

* * *

Il était tellement en rogne ! Pas contre Noriko-chan, pas contre Sakuma-san, mais contre lui-même. Il était vraiment un crétin. Un crétin _bourré_, qui avait essayé de séduire un de ses meilleurs amis qui n'était même pas gay. Sakuma-san ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été avec un mec ? A quel point pouvait-il être stupide ? Apparemment jamais assez. Bien que Sakuma-san avait répondu à ses avances quelques minutes plus tôt, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sérieux pour autant. Du moins, pas aussi sérieux que Shuichi l'était.

Personne ne devrait croire en ses rêves.

Shuichi laissa échapper un sanglot et se couvrit rapidement la bouche de ses mains. Il marchait le long de la rue, la neige tombant partout autour de lui, et il avait oublié de prendre son manteau en sortant du bar. Ses bras découverts, au contact de la neige, lui donnaient la chair de poule, et il frissonnait de partout à cause du froid. Il savait qu'il devrait prendre un taxi et rentrer chez lui, mais il n'y en avait aucun de disponible. Il était confus, misérable, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller.

« Shu-chan ! S'il te plaît, attends! »

Shuichi se retourna, et à travers ses larmes, vit un visage flou courir vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de _voir_ pour reconnaître la personne, puisqu'il aurait de toute façon reconnut sa voix entre mille. Elle était trop exceptionnelle, grave, divine.

Et elle appartenait à Sakuma Ryuichi.

Shuichi renifla et continua à marcher, son cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que Sakuma-san lui voulait maintenant ?

« Shuuuuuu-chaaaaan ! » Ryuichi se traça un chemin dans la neige, s'approchant rapidement de Shuichi. « Shu-chan, attends ! Je vais te foutre une rouste si tu t'arrêtes pas ! Et je dirai à Kuma de le faire aussi ! » (NdZ : Vive la menace…lol)

Respirant profondément l'air glacial d'hiver, Shuichi s'appuya contre un lampadaire, baissant la tête. Le métal lui brûlait le dos à cause du froid, et il tressaillit. Ryuichi arriva près de lui, pantelant, les joues plus rouges que jamais à cause du sprint qu'il venait de se taper. « Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? »

Shuichi haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. »

« Je…Je suis désolé si Noriko-chan… Je veux dire… Je suis désolé, si _je_ t'ai fait peur. » Ryuichi enroula ses bras autour de lui, venant juste de réaliser que lui aussi avait oublié de prendre son manteau, et qu'on était en hiver.

Shuichi ne le regarda pas. « Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Je ne voulais juste pas rester. »

« Je sais que c'est ma faute si tu es parti. » Ryuichi dessina un cercle dans la neige avec la pointe de ses chaussures. « Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser comme ça. »

« Alors _pourquoi tu l'as fait _? » hurla Shuichi, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Pourquoi _diable_ l'as-tu fait, hein ? »

« Parce je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Parce que tu me plais, voilà pourquoi ! » gémit Ryuichi, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant – signe qu'il était sur le point de pleurer lui aussi. « Tu me plais vraiment, beaucoup ! Je voulais juste te le montrer. Mais j'ai tout fait foirer, pas vrai? »

« J-Je te plais ? » déglutit Shuichi.

« Ouais. » bouda Ryuichi. « Mais t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je sais bien que tu es toujours amoureux d'Eiri-san. »

« Sakuma-s… »

« Et arrête de m'appeler Sakuma-san ! Tu peux pas m'appeler Ryu-chan, comme tout le monde ? On se connait depuis des années, et tu peux toujours pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

« Désolé. » renifla Shuichi avant de se couvrir le visage de ses mains. Il tremblait toujours de froid. Il pouvait sentir à quel point ses cheveux roses se noyaient sous la neige alors que ses vêtements commençaient à être mouillés.

« Shuichi ? » Ryuichi lui donna un petit coup avec un de ses doigts. « Shu-chan, s'il te plaît regarde moi.

« Tu m'en veux ? » murmura Shuichi, ses yeux fixant toujours le sol.

Ryuichi soupira et prit Shuichi dans ses bras, autorisant le jeune homme à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. « Bien sûr que non, Sparkling. »

« M-mais je pensais… »

« Chut maintenant. » Ryuichi caressa les cheveux de Shuichi. « Désolé si je t'ai contrarié. C'est juste que j'ai craqué sur toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mais tu étais tellement amoureux d'Eiri-san que je pensais que c'était mieux que tu ne saches rien. Et tout à l'heure… Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Tu étais assis dans le noir comme un ange déchu, léchant une cerise. _Léchant_ une putain de cerise, nom de dieu ! Tu étais juste trop sexy pour ton propre bien et j'étais vraiment trop bourré pour me contrôler… Je le suis toujours à dire vrai… et c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Je ne pensais pas vraiment faire un truc du genre, je voulais juste attraper la cerise mais… voilà. »

Shuichi laissa échapper un long soupir, autorisant un petit sourire à se glisser sur le coin de ses lèvres. «Voilà. »

« Ne te méprends pas. » Ryuchi resserra ses bras autour du plus jeune. « Je n'essaierai jamais de te forcer. Je sais que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eiri-san. Ou même vouloir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Arrête de parler de Yuki. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui maintenant. » Shuichi savait que les blessures que Yuki lui avait infligé n'étaient pas complètement guéries, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Après tout, qui avait besoin de refermer ses blessures, quand le cœur caché sous ses cicatrices était encore capable d'aimer ? Et son cœur, bénit soit-il, avait recommencé à battre pour quelqu'un. Petit à petit. Pour Sakuma Ryuichi. « C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus de lui. »

« Ah bon ? » Ryuichi parlait doucement contre sa peau. « Et bien, c'est une bonne chose, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire le fier devant moi. On a toujours été honnête entre nous. »

« Ouais c'est vrai ! » hurla Shuichi, et il secoua férocement la tête de Ryuichi. « Si on est honnête l'un envers l'autre, alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir. Je suis _amoureux_ de toi, espèce d'idiot ! Je sais pas quand c'est arrivé, mais j'y peux rien ! Je suis complètement _obsédé_ par toi ! Tu es la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis que j'ai rompu avec Yuki. Et tu oses me dire que t'as rien remarqué ? »

« Arrête de me crier dessus, chéri. J'_avais_ remarqué. » rit Ryuichi. « Mais je pensais que c'était juste ta manière de régler tes problèmes de cœur. Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait. »

« Et bah ça a duré ! » Shuichi croisa les bras, boudeur. « Et à moins que tu m'envoies bouler tout de suite et me dises que je suis incroyablement stupide, ça risque de durer encore longtemps ! »

« Et bien, ouais, tu _es_ incroyablement stupide. » Ryuichi attrapa la main de Shuichi et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu devrais savoir que je ne pourrais _jamais_ t'envoyer balader. »

Shuichi regarda Ryuichi, inquisiteur. « T-tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que je le pense, idiot. »

« Je te mentirais ? » Ryuchi frictionnait les bras de Shuichi, tentant de le réchauffer, le fixant dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je…Je sais pas. Peut-être ? »

« Ok ca suffit. On s'en va. » Ryuichi ramena Shuichi contre lui et commença à marcher le long de la rue.

« Quoi ? Attends ! On va où? »

« Chez moi. »

« Chez toi ? »

« L'Impérial Tokyo Hotel. Comme si je possédais une maison dans cette ville de malades. » Ryuichi fit un signe à une voiture rouge. « Prenons un taxi et partons loin d'ici. Il fait un froid de dingue! Oy, par ici! »

« On devrait simplement retourner au bar et récupérer nos vestes, non… ? »

« Rien à faire des vestes. »

« Mais… »

« Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à poser des questions ou tu me fais confiance ? »

Shuichi rassembla ses idées pendant quelques minutes et autorisa finalement ses épaules à se relaxer. Il souriait même. « Et puis zut. Je suis sous tes ordres ce soir! »

Ryuichi sourit et ouvrit la porte du taxi. « Bien. Entre alors. »

* * *

Shuichi appuya son front contre la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se lever, ses rayons oranges et rouges éclairant les gratte-ciels, réfléchissant sa lumière sur les milliers de volets présents au quatre coins de la ville. Il cognait contre la neige blanche qui recouvrait légèrement le sol et les toits, et la ville entière semblait rayonnait. Le drap de satin blanc dont Shuichi s'était enroulé absorbait lui aussi la lumière du soleil, éclairant légèrement la pièce a moitié plongée dans la pénombre.

« Sparkling ? »

Shuichi se retourna et regarda l'homme allongé sur le lit. Des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille et des yeux encore endormis l'observaient attentivement. Inquiet et peu sûr de soi, réalisa Shuichi. Si intense et pur, qu'un simple coup de katana fendant l'air pourrait briser ce regard en quelques secondes.

Ayant vécu la même chose quelques années de ça, Shuichi se glissa jusqu'au lit et écarta les cheveux de Ryuichi de son visage. « Non, _tu _l'es. Sparkling, je veux dire. »

« C'est juste le soleil. Avec lui, tout prend des couleurs dorés. » murmura Ryuichi. « Même moi. »

Shuichi s'allongea et se colla contre lui, coinçant sa tête sous le menton de Ryuichi. « Et moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi parle à nouveau. « Tu penses que tu pourras vraiment m'aimer un jour ? »

Ryuichi embrassa son épaule nue. « C'est la question la plus stupide que tu aies jamais posé, chéri. Ou alors tu as déjà oublié ce que tu m'as fait crié hier soir. »

« Oh, crois moi, je n'ai rien oublié, » ronronna Shuichi, ses mains se baladant sous les draps, « …mais tu peux peut-être le répéter encore une fois… rien que pour moi… »

Ryuichi gémit lorsque les mains habiles de Shuichi trouvèrent son érection grandissante. « Ah ! Ouiii… »

« Dis le… »

« Oh, putain ouais… Je t'aime, Sparkling… Shuichi… »

« Mmmm. Beaucoup mieux… » Shuichi disparut complètement sous les draps.

Fermant les yeux, Ryuichi se prépara à crier une fois de plus.

* * *

…**La Fin…**

**NdA :** Je deviens complètement obsédée par ce couple. J'peux pas m'en empêcher. Désolée si je vous ennuie. Merci de répondre à cette connerie. Ca satisfait mon côté narcissique ! Heh !

-Lances

**NdZ :** OMFG ! Déjà, je tenais à dire que je déteste l'auteuz pour avoir fini la fic sur une fin pareille ! Mon côté pervers est pas du tout repu hahahaha ! Hem… Sinon, je suis désolée si la traduction est pas de super bonne qualité, Lances a vraiment un style très particulier et je dois dire, compliqué ! Ce qui ne m'a pas du tout aidé dans mon travail de traduction ! *boude*

Bon ceci étant, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Biyou biyouuuuuu et reviews ! =)


End file.
